Skylanders: Spell of the Dragon
by Sora Pendragon
Summary: Celto Drexore is a young human spellcaster, who lives on Skylands, and has admired The Skylander Spyro for as long as he can remember, but on his 11th Birthday he learns that his hero is also his long lost big brother, and is invited to attend Skylanders Academy, as His Brother's own personal apprentice. But being a Skylander especially in training can be dangerous, is Celto ready?
1. Chapter 1

**" Gooooood Mythical Morning." Goooood Fanfic Followers, now I may not have played, Skylanders before but I have read the comics so here's hoping you people enjoy. Love yo' faces.**

 **Chapter 1: A Magical encounter with a Dragon**

Celto's POV

The day started out normal enough. " CELTO' WAKE UP!" Mom called, " MOM IT'S SUMMER BREAK!" I shouted, tiredly. As I turned over in my bed, cuddling my Spyro Plush. Spyro's my fav... Oh yeah didn't introduce myself. My name is Celto Drexore, and I am one of few humans who lives in Skylands.

Humans make up a percentage of Skylands, while the rest are an assortment of various other creatures like Mabus. My Mom is Astranna Drexore She's famous as a stage magician all through out Skylands. The big difference is that she does real magic as opposed to stage trickery, and she casts spells by speaking backwards. What's even cooler she passed the ability on to me.

" _OTLEC_ _TUO FFO DEB!"_ I heard her shout.

' _Oh boy!'_ I thought, as my left side of the mattress tilted upwards. " WHOA! MOM SERIOUSLY?"

" YES!" She shouted, " NOW HURRY UP!"

" Fine." I huffed, I looked, at my Skylander Calendar, It was my 11th birthday, but, today I was also getting braces today ( Yay, Two years of sans magic) I depend on my voice to use my magic, Like Mom, I speak backwards to cast spells too.

" _Egnahc ym samajap, otni ym sehtolc_!" I incanted, sadly. My clothes were a pair of jeans, my favorite Spyro Tank top, and my favorite Purple sleeveless hoodie with the Eight point star symbol for the Element of Magic on the back, and my Purple, and Gold sneakers. After which I brushed my teeth, and went down to breakfast feeling miserable, carrying my Spyro Plush.

" Well, good morning sweetheart." She said kissing me on the cheek as I just heaved a sigh of depression as I sat down to eat breakfast. My mom has Black hair, Cyan eyes, and fair skinned, she was currently wearing a lavender top, over white jeans, white sneakers, and presently a cook's apron. " Still don't like the idea of getting braces do you?"She said, reading my face.

" Mom why can't, I enchant my braces so I can speak clearly, and not accidentally spit on people?" I asked, hugging My Spyro Plush.

" Celto, you can't keep relying on magic." She said, magically levitating a plate of waffles in my direction. " But remember that you still have that birthday wish." She said, " All you gotta do is if you really want it to come true think it backwards." She then noticed me smile a little. " Oh, Celto you have your father's smile, I do miss him but I see a lot of him in you."

I never really knew my dad. He died saving the world from Malefor, I was still a newborn at the time, so I don't really remember him well, but one thing I do know is that I have an older brother.

I knew just what to wish for, but I would have to wait till the right moment. Five minutes later Mom dropped me off at the orthodontist. " Now sweetheart." She said," Remember be good for the orthodontist, and no enthralling them to let you go alright? Now I have a show to do in a little while, here so I'll pick you up at the mall, make sure you have lunch, try to stay out of trouble, and wait for me at the food court understand?"

" Yes, Mom."

" Alright, love you sweetie."

" Love you too, Mom." I said after we exchanged kisses, she teleported off to her show at Dragon's Peak. My Mom, and I live in the City Village of, Dras Skulblaka. It's a pretty big city. I finally made my way to the Orthodontist's office, and after a few hours minutes of mouth numbing, ( they gave me a choice in stones, I chose amethyst, and topaz.) it was done.

" - now remember, no chewing ice or, hard foods, we don't want anything breaking or, getting stuck in the bands,"The Receptionist said, "your still gonna be rather sore, and we'll see you twice every month." She said, cheerfully, I tried to ask if it has to be twice every month, but as predicted I was an unintelligible human sprinkler. So I wrote down what I was trying to say." I'm afraid so dear, I'm sorry if it has become a hindrance to your spells, but you will eventually get used to talking with them on, just have some applesauce, and take a nap, and you'll be less sore when you wake up."

After I was done my mouth hurt having braces was the worst, I was in no condition to cast spells, and I may end up messing up my birthday party. Mom even said she had a surprise for me, but I wasn't sure anymore, I thought as I went to the food court, I ordered chow mein, with kung-pow chicken, and sat down to eat. I had just finished when.

BOOM!

There was an explosion, and Pirate's showed up to pillage the shoppers. " Alright ye' Land lubbers, give us yer loot!" Frightbeard shouted, swinging his cutlass around.

" Hey, Frightbeard!" Shouted a voice, suddenly Spyro, and afew skylanders appeared one from each element Spyro magic, Terrafin earth, Jet-Vac air, Eruptor fire, Trigger Happy tech, Gill Grunt water, Stealth Elf life, and finally Spyro's girlfriend Cynder undead. " Didn't your mommy ever tell you bullying is wrong?"

" Arrr, that she did ye' Scaley scaliwag." He said, " Good ol' Mother encouraged it." He snarled grabbing me by my hair. " Now, surrender new Skylubbers, or this boy never makes it to see his next, birthday." He threatened, holding his cutlass to my throat.

I was scared I didn't know what to do. My new braces made it impossible for me to cast a spell. I felt horrible that the Skylanders particularly my hero couldn't do anything to save me, and it was my fault, because I couldn't cast a spell. Just as a tear was about to fall I saw tech device that said type, and speak the description said to type, what you want to be said, the press the speak button to here it. I slowly reached for it, and managed to type my spell in the I hit speak. " _Secarb, tel em kaeps htiw etelpmoc ytiralc, and tuohtiw gnittips on sretho yllanoitnetninu_!" The device said as the enchantment on my braces took hold.

" _Drows, nrut otni dnas_!" I Shouted as the cutlass dissolved into grains of sand.

" What the-?" Frightbeard said,

" _Yawa_!" I shouted, blasting the pirate away from me, and into a wall. " _S'etarip snug nrut otni sevod_!" I incanted, as the pirate's guns instantly morphed into doves, and flew away. " _Sdrows emoceb retaw!"_ I said as the Skylanders jumped back into action, and took done, the rest of the pirates. " _Nrut rieht sehtolc otni sgnidnib_!" I shouted as their clothes turned into ropes that bound them up.

" Hey kid." Said voice turned out to be Spyro my hero. " That was some pretty awesome spell work you did back there."

" Well thanks," I said slightly embarrassed, as he extended his claw to shake. " My mom taught me how to cast spells."

" Really who is your Mother?" He asked,

" Celto!" My mom said, as she ran in, and hugged me. " Sweetie are you alright?" She asked,

" Yes Mom I'm fine." I assured her. " Thanks to the Skylanders I'm still alive."

" Wow, your the famous Astranna Drexore." Spyro said, shaking her hand, excitedly. " I am so glad to have the chance to finally meet you, I am a really big fan of yours."

" Well I'm always happy to meet a fan especially when he's my oldest son." She said pulling Spyro into a hug.

" WHAT?!" We all shouted,

After an hour all three of us were at home where Mom explained everything, while the other seven Skylanders went back to the Skylander Academy. I had longed to go there but Mom just felt that it wasn't for me, and would say I need to be around normal individuals, but I always felt I could learn more, at the Academy, I wanted to use my magic to help others, and save lives, Mom however thinks that I don't need to be a Skylander, and fight evil to make Skylands a better place I can do that by performing for charity, and fundraising purposes.

" So Mom, what did you mean by Spyro's your oldest son." I asked, " Also doesn't that mean he's my-?"

" Yes Celto, Spyro is your older brother." Mom said, as Spyro and I looked at each other.

" Strange I don't remember you, or Celto heck I don't even remember my dad." Spyro explained,

" That's because you were an egg, when your father died in the battle against Malifore." She explained, " You were brought to Dragon Temple for your protection. When I discovered I was pregnant for a second time with Celto I was hurt that he wouldn't grow knowing his big brother, or having him there for you."

" Mom, Does this mean that-?" I began

" Celto, I've told you before you before you don't need to be a Skylander to make the world a better place." Mom insisted,

" But, Spyro's a Skylander, please mom?" I said. With pleading eyes.

" Mom, if Celto is my brother, you know I'll be at the Academy too, I can look after, and take care of him." Spyro assured, " I saw the way he handled Frightbeard, and I can tell you he has promise, and the potential to be an excellent Skylander, I'll even privately train him myself."

" Well I guess as long as your there Spyro I can agree this time." She said, " But Spyro I want you to promise me you'll be responsible for your little brother."

" Don't worry Mom." Spyro said, pulling me close. " I'll take good care of him, I promise."

" Yes this has been the best birthday ever!" I shouted,

" Today's your birthday?" Spyro said in surprise, then wrapped me in a hug with both his front legs, and wings. " Well Happy Birthday little bro. Wish I had known earlier that you were my brother otherwise I would have gotten you something."

" It's fine, finding out my favorite Skylander is my big brother, and I'm going to Skylanders Academy this semester has made this the most awesome birthday ever." I said returning the hug. That's when I heard Mom's phone alarm go off.

" Oh honey common." She said, " We're going to your favorite Pizza Place." Did I forget to mention I'm an avid pizza lover? Dragon-Baked Pizza is my favorite place, and no it's not one of those crazy pizza party houses, with animatronic mascots or, ball pits, I could never stand those places, Dragon-Baked Pizza is a pretty modest setup, but that's why I like it so much even though they do have party rooms. Me however I profere a nice calm, relaxing, dinner as opposed to a crazy party for my birthday but I will attend one provided I was invited.

" Mom, since Spyro's my brother can he come too, please?" I asked,

" Well only if He doesn't have an emergency, and if he isn't to busy." Mom said,

" Don't worry Mom, I'll tell Master Eon what happened, and I'm sure he'd be more than happy to spend time with my family." Spyro said, doing just that, as soon as it was confirmed not only that but I was cleared for acceptance at the Skylanders Academy, but also private tutoring from Spyro, as his apprentice.

After that, We went down to the Dragon-Bake Pizza, and order their ever famous BLT/Enchilada Pizza. ( A/N: Sorry if that doesn't sound appetizing) With a Hot-Fudge Sundae Smoothie.

Finally when we got home I was wiped out. " Hey Mom?" Spyro asked, " What if I put Celto to bed?"

" Spyro, Nothing would make happier then to see my sons reconnect after along time of not one another." She said, as Spyro walked in to see me with a pair of black sweat shorts on, and just about to slip into a purple tank top.

" Celto, I'm gonna tuck in tonight." He told me as soon as I had finished brushing my teeth. " Mom said she was cool with it."

" Okay, could you tell one of your adventures, and promise you will do it everynight when you visit?" I asked, as I got into bed, and grabbed my Spyro Plush.

" No prob, little bro." He said, giving me a forearm, wing combo hug which I returned with just my arms. That's when he wrap the wings of my plush around my shoulders with the plush toy still in my arms. After he told me about the time he, and The Skylanders fought Kaos to reassemble the Core of Light. After I was asleep he said good bye to mom, promising he'll come back, and visit everyday when he didn't have a mission.

THE END.

 **Welp, There you go the first Chapter in my first Skylanders chapter, now Skylanders is also a Comic so I follow it throught that rather then the game, and come this fall Netflix will have a Skylanders available as a Television series, called Skylanders Academy, So if you liked please review, and tell me what you think, Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I will see you Skylanderfanders in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**" Gooooood Mythical Morning." Goooood Fanfic Followers, now I may not have played, Skylanders before but I have read the comics so here's hoping you people enjoy. Love yo' faces.**

 **Chapter 2: Nine more new students.**

Celto's POV

The next morning I actually woke up on my own, tested to see if my speech was clear which it was, I kinda did a behind the scenes spell to on my braces to ensure that, Mom probably knows, and is most likely bidding her time for me to spill it. I went downstairs to the dining room to find a note from mom on the fridge.

 _Dear Celto,_

 _I have a sell out in Winter Keep, I asked Spyro to stop by whenever he could to check in on you, Now remember no letting strangers into the house no staying up late, to watch scary movies, get your chores done before I get home, No using magic to do it, and no wild parties, slumber parties, sleep overs, or friends over without me home. Also if your going to play with your friends, be sure to lock up the house, and raise the security enchantments. There is money on the counter for lunch, and dinner._

 _Love You_

 _Mom._

I knew that if I did anything against Mom's requests chances are I could kiss my chances of attending Skylander Academy goodbye. " _Stneidergni rof selffaw emoc tuo_!" I incanted, a minute later I had two waffles made, put away the rest of the stuff, and went upstairs to take a shower. When I heard the front door creak open, I shut off the water, dried off, ran to my room, slipped on my boxer breifs, and a pair of gym shorts walked into the dining room where the intruder was. " _Citsym tsalb, Nuts ym relworp_!" I shouted, Unleashing my spell on... " Spyro!" I said in surprise, as I sighed with relief. " I thought you might be a burglar, or something." I said, as I walked up to my stunned brother. " _Eviver_!" I said, as Spyro got out of his unconscious state shaking the effect off, then tackling me. " Oof, Spyro hey common get off I'm sorry." Spyro then pulled me into a hug, and mussed up my hair.

" I was only joking little bro," He said, " I just stopped by to check in on you like Mom asked I'm going to be with you the whole day until she gets back, but if Master Eon has a mission for me I'll be there, and back."

" So, Master Eon's okay with that?" I asked, " I mean not that I'm complaining, don't get me wrong, but your a Skylander isn't it your job to protect innocent lives?"

" Yes, Your right it is my job to keep Skylands safe, but upon recently learning that I have a Mother, and a baby brother..."

" Hey." I said in protest, " I'm not a baby." He just mussed up my hair again.

" ...He figured I should spend some time with them." He finished, " So what are your plans bro?"

" Well, I was gonna go hang out with some friends of mine." I explained, " We're big time Skylander fans, and we want to be Skylanders when we grow up."

" Really." Spyro said with interest as we stepped out of the house. " I bet it must've been pretty awesome to find out your big brother is a Skylander."

" Not just any Skylander." I said, as I locked up." Your my favorite Skylander, and finding out your my big brother made yesterday the best birthday ever." I said, after setting up the security spells. ( Not gonna recite them right now.)

We finally got to the hangout which was an awesome tree house with all ten Skylander Element Symbols, the house itself was like a huge lookout deck with a palm roof, but the inside, was like the Room of Requirement D.A.D.A. style with beanbag chairs, the two of us were the only ones there at the time. " So who are the others?" Spyro asked as he claimed a beanbag chair.

" Well," I began, " There's Ash Crow, She is big fan of Cynder, she's my age, she has mother, but no father she's the first friend I've made, She used to be shy, introverted, and withdrawn, until I actually sat with her at lunch one day, and got to know her...

" Mike Loganis a big time Stealth Elf fan, Emma loves nature, He even set these plants, and is always helping an animal in need...

" Then there's Tori Rocca, she is a huge Gill Grunt amirer, she also has a passion for water/winter related sports...

" There's also Isaiah Blazes, Eruptor fan, Isaiah can be hot-headed sometimes but he's awesome...

" Then there's Tori's older sister, Amara, She's a huge Jet-Vac fan, She does love flying, and she loves to live it up...

" Also there's Dustin Stone, Big fan of Terrafin, you could say he's the more down to earth one, he's an awesome Geologist, knows every mineral like the back of his hand...

" Then there's Fernando Escarabajo, huge Trigger Happy fan, he's a wiz, when it comes to mechanics, and technology...

" Finally we have the twins, Dawn, and Shadow Daynight, huge fans of Spotlight, and Blackout respectively, Dawn is usually bright, and cheery, Shadow however is learning how to come of his feel to stay in the dark, but he's cool." I explained, ( don't worry ladies, and gentlemen I remembered to breathe.) " At any rate we're tight, We hangout here like friends always do." I said, sitting in a beanbag chair too. " We built this tree house together, and we're really proud of it." I said. Finally Ash showed up. Ash is about my age, slightly pale with, short black hair, and purple eyes. She wore a blue, skirt, under a gray top with the Undead Element symbol on it, over that a black hoodie, and a pair of indigo, ankle boots, with black heels, and soles.

" Hey Ash." I greeted, as soon as everyone was in the hangout I broke the news to my friends, They thought it was cool that my favorite Skylander is my big brother, but felt some what jealous that I was going to Skylander Academy. Suddenly Master Eon's astral form appeared in the middle of our hang out.

" Spyro," He addressed My Brother, " Your friends/Dorm mates, Terrafin, Jet-Vac, Eruptor, Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt, Stealth Elf, Cynder, Spotlight, and Blackout are at Winter Keep dealing with, some of Kaos' Drows, attacking the Arctic Theatre."

" Mom!" I said in a worried fashion, " Spyro, you have to protect her." I said, in panick as I hugged him.

" Celto." He assured me, as he hugged me. " I will do everything I can because upon learning that I have a Mother, and a Little Brother I will do whatever it takes to keep my family safe. Now I think it would be a better idea if you, and your friends went home, and stayed safe."

" Spyro." Master Eon said, " Maybe it would be wiser to have them stay at the Academy, rather than at home. Besides I sense something inside them, and I want to investigate it."

" Right, Master." Spyro responded, leading us to the portal, " Okay kids, you wait here." He told us as soon as we got there. " Master Eon wants to meet you, like he said, I'll be back to take you kids home, alright? Stay safe." He said as he jumped back through the portal. Finally Hugo showed up to take us inside the Academy. " Welcome children." Master Eon said appeared in Astral Form. " Now I have had you children brought here for a very special reason." He explained, " I sensed in each of you a powerful connection to one of the ten Skylander Elements."

" Um, Master Eon." I said raising my hand. " I think my element is perfectly obvious given who my Mom, and big brother are, and given what I can do." I said. " Which stands to reason my element is Magic."

" Yes, indeed so I'll continue with the others." Master Eon said, " Ash you have the The Element of Undead at your power. You can sense, and communcate with spirits, and ghosts, as well as heal them, but you also possess Spectral-Lightning Manipulation or, Ecto-Electrokinesis, Astral Projection, Teleportation, and Necromancy. Something you inherited from your father." Ashra shivered, and pulled up her hood. She hated any mention of her father, she never really liked talking about him, so we never asked further.

" Mike." Master Eon continued, " You have the Element of Life, You can become any animal you wish. As well as grow, control, and animate plant life."

" Tori." Master Eon said turning to her. " You are gift by the Element of Water, and have in you the ability to generate, control, and absorb Water in all of it's forms, Liquid, Solid, and Vapor."

" Isaiah." Master Eon stated, " You, are linked to the Fire Element, You can generate, and control Fire, and emit blasts of heat of any intensity you wish, as well as, surround yourself in a fiery aura."

" Amara." Master Eon stated, " You have abilities concerning The Element of Air, You can manipulate the very, Air Currents around you, produce powerful wind bursts, upon exhaling long, and powerfully, as well as fly, glide, and run at incredible speeds."

" Dustin." He said, " You are bound to the Element of Earth, You can control stone, sand, magma, mud, dirt, silt, and a wide variety of minerals."

" Fernando." Master Eon brought up. " You have a Natural talent for the Element of Tech, if I recall you have a form of technology attached to your spine. I know for a fact that it's defense mechanism, can give you enhanced Strength, and Durability once it armours you, it can also provide you with energy cannons, blades, shields, and Insect like wings, which offer you flight."

" Dawn," He said, " You are linked to the Element of Light, which allows you to generate, and manipulate light to perform such fates as project blasts, and force fields of light, and create hard-light constructs."

" Shadow," Master Eon continued, " Where as your twin sister is linked the Element of Light, You are bound to the Element of Dark, You can wield shadows in much the same fashion as your sister can wield light."

" So now it has come to my attention that you ten must attend the Academy." He said, " Provided your parents give us their blessings. Even though Celto is already set to join use as a student."

" Also in you children I not only sense a specific link to an Element, but also a natural talent." He continued." Celto you possess a natural affinity for Sorcery, Ashra your talent is that of a Ninja, while Mike is a Strong and will smash whatever threatens life, Tori however seems to be a natural Archer, Isaiah you are quite the Martial Artist, and can Brawl your way to victory, Amara you're quite the Markswoman yourself much like your sister, but you profer a crossbow, to a bow, and arrow any day. Fernando you are quite capable of large firearms such as cannons, and bazookas. While Dustin you have the heart of a Knight. Now Dawn is a naturally gifted swashbuckler, however Shadow are more of a sentinel soldier."

" Wow, Master Eon." I said in astounishment, " So you'll teach us how to use our powers?"

" Not yet Celto." He said, " You still have a month of your summer to finish. Now, Hugo will show you children around, while I inform Mags, of your special talents." He said, as he vanished.

" Right." Hugo said, " Follow me." He continued we soon saw the dorms, I stopped at Spyro's room, and noticed how messy it was.

" _Tup hcae meti ni sti reporp ecalp_!" I recited, as everything flew into place.

" You know you really shouldn't have done that." Tori said,

" Don't worry, He has a photographic memory." I said, " It runs in the family, How else do you think I've been able to remember how to pronounce the words in my spells."

After the tour, we had lunch, in the cafeteria, as soon as, Spyro, and the others got back, and joined us for lunch. Each one of my friends chose to sit with their favorite Skylander, and I was with my brother. " Hey bro." I greeted as he sat down with me. " How'd it go?" I asked. Spyro was silent, then he drew breath, and exhaled, slowly.

" Celto, there's something I need to tell you." He said, in a depressed tone. " When we got there Mom decided to help us, she used her magic to help us..." He continued, " Anyway she was doing just that, and a Drow snuck up behind her, and..." Soon a tale streamed down from his eyes, and I realized what happened.

" No, MOM!" I shouted, as I broke down as embraced Spyro tightly, as he returned it, letting me cry into his shoulder.

" Celto, I'm so sorry." Spyro said, embracing me tightly in both his front legs, wings, and tail. " I tried to protect her, I really did, but she did ask me to do this, She wants me to take care of you, and raise you into the best Skylander you can be."

" Spyro, I will do it." I said into his shoulder. " I want you teach me to be a Skylander, I want to avenge Mom's death be bringing criminals to justice." I stated.

A few minutes later I had been moved out of the house, and into Spyro's Dorm. All the furniture, pictures, books, DVDs, electronics, clothes, ( Well, Mine at any rate.) and decor had been levitated into one suitcase, with an Undetectable Expansion Charm on it. As soon as I was in Spyro's Dorm I collapsed on the bed next to his, feeling exhausted from using all that energy to power the magic I used to pack up.

" Hey Celto." Spyro said, coming into our dorm room. " It's almost time for dinner, but we'll more than understand, if your not hungry."

" I'm fine Spyro." I said, " I'll come to dinner, thanks Spyro."

" No problem, We're brothers we need to look out for each other, and if you need someone to talk to, I'm always here for you." He said, wrapping me in another front leg, wing, and tail hug combo, which I returned, and I felt both lucky, and happy to have my favorite Skylander as such an awesome big brother

THE END.

 **Welp, There you go the another Chapter in my first Skylanders fanfic, also Now with my new Deviantart account I can now create images of Celto, with his brother Spyro** **, and for those of you who don't know Netflix has a Skylanders available as a Television series, called Skylanders Academy, So if you liked please review, and tell me what you think, Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I will see you Skylanderfanders in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**" Gooooood Mythical Morning." Goooood Fanfic Followers, now I may not have played, Skylanders before but I have read the comics so here's hoping you people enjoy. Love yo' faces.**

 **Chapter 3: I will always be here for you, Little Brother.**

Spyro's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night to a clap of thunder, followed by a flash of lightening, and the sound of rain on the roof. That's when I heard, whimpering coming from the other bed. I realized Celto was having a nightmare, He was wearing a purple tank, and yellow shorts, that's when he started, thrashing, in fear I glided, over to him, and started shaking, him. " Celto, wake up." I said, urgently he never woke up, he just kept thrashing, It was clear to me that this nightmare wasn't going to let my brother go so easily. I quickly wrapped Celto in a hug, and wrapped my wings, and tail around him pulling him close. I then used my dragon telepathy, and got into his dream.

I found him witnessing Mom's death, he was just sitting there watching, as a dark shadow hovered over him. " You are worthless, Boy, your mother died because you were unable to save her!" It shouted as it struck him hard. " But, I wasn't there." Celto, cried through a bloody nose. " How was I supposed to know, or do?" " SHUT UP, WITH YOUR EXCUSES!" The Shadow said, striking him, again, and picked him up by the front of his shirt. " YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF ANYTHING, YOU HAVE, OR, HAVE BEEN GIVEN! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE YOUR MAGIC, YOU SHOULD BE HAVE BEEN A NORMAL PERSON, YET YOU AREN'T, YOU ACCEPT YOUR MAGIC LIKE THE FREAK YOU ARE!" Said, The Shadow criticized, it started beating relentlessly. " YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE SPYRO'S BROTH AAAAAAAARGH!" The Shadow hollered in pain as I struck it in the face, with a fireblast. " Don't you dare bully my little brother!" I said, as the shadow let go of Celto I swooped in, and caught him. " It's alright baby bro." I assured, " I'm here for you, I won't ever let this monster hurt you again." I finished as I snuggled, as the shadow came to claim Celto again, I prepared to torch it again, but as soon as I unleashed a blazing bolt, when suddenly-. " _Ecrofnier S'oryps semalf htiw ym skcigam_!" My flames, became a deep shade of purple, and struck the shadow which shrieked in pain, and as it dissipated. " Spyro, that thing was my doubt, each time something bad happens like what happened to mom, I can't help but feel..." He started, to shudder as we woke up.

I held my baby brother close, as he leaned into my hug. " Celto, what happened to, Mom, wasn't your fault." I assured him, " She chose to help others, and sacrifice her own life, for those around her, If she had lived, there would have been no stopping me in asking, her to be a Skylander, but I chose My own brother, and I will help you become a great Skylander." I assured him, as I hugged him. " Thank you, Spyro." He whispered, as he went back to sleep still in my arms, wings, and tail. I decided to sleep with him, tonight, in case his nightmares came back, and fell asleep, with him.

The next morning I woke up, and slowly undid my brother of my hold. To which he awoke to I felt that I should make breakfast for him, since he had a pretty ruff night. So I went down to the ketchen of the house I shared with, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet-Vac, Terrafin, Cynder, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Spotlight, and Blackout. There I made my special smiley face pancakes. As soon as I was done, Eruptor came out of his room. " ' Mornin' Spyro!" He said, " Isn't it, My turn to make breakfast?" He asked, " It is but, Celto, been through to much already." I explained, " I thought I'd, do something nice for the kid." I finished, as I torched the smiley face into the pancakes. " Hey, It's cool that you're doing these things for your Brother, I mean heck if I had a little brother who just lost our mother, I'd do anything to cheer him up." Eruptor agreed, " But to be honest dude, the rest of us agree that finding, your brother, and taking care of him has really simmered down your ego." That actually made me smile, Everyone told me how my ego, was a problem, and I didn't really see that until I failed, at the finals when I didn't graduate, even though I did pass after I saved everyone from being frozen by Kaos. That's when I heard footsteps coming down from my room, well okay Celto, and My room, and Celto came down, sleepy eyed, and still tired looking, and groggy.

" Good Morning, Bro." I said, slidding him a stack of smiley face pancakes. " I made you breakfast, The Syrups baked right into the pancakes." " Good Morning, Spyro!" He said, groggily, as be divoured one after the next. " Good Morning, Eruptor." He said, getting back to his breakfast. The Kid eats as fast as I do, I guess he gets i t from dad. " 'Morning, Kid." Eruptor greeted, eventually I showed him to the combat training dojo, I had decided that after breakfast we would start by training him in unarmed combat." Okay, Celto listen you can't keep relying on your magic." I informed him. " There will come times when you need to fight hand to hand combat." I finished, " _Brag em rof ecitcarp_!" I heard him shout, as his pajamas, transformed into a pair of training shorts, and we began. " Ready?" I asked, he just nodded, and ran at me brining his foot around for a kick, that I blocked with my wing, and intercepted, with my tail, tripping him luckily, the floor was enchanted, to be soft for hard landings. " You, attacked without taking into account that I might surprise attack you." Eventually we continued, and Celto was picking up on fighting fast, he was quite the martial artist.

Later we chilled out as we rested, we went to get lunch. Which he decided to whip up a really mean BLT, which he also made for the rest of the residents of our house. That's when I took him to go hang out, with his friends. But we were stopped by Hugo, and Mags." Hold on you two." Hugo said, " Celto if your gonna go hang out with, your friends something you ought to know is that we're convinced that the attack on your mother, wasn't coincidence." Hugo said, " Master Eon feels it would be safer, if you, and your friends hung out here at the Academy." He explained, as Portals lit up, and Celto's friends appeared, " Hey guys." He greeted, " Hey Celto." They said in return. " Ah, kids glad you came along." Mags said, " I had been developin' these for you, kids." For Shadow, came a double-bladed lance that matched his height, with the Cercent Moon symbol for the Dark element, wear the pole meets the blades." Shadow this is your Night lance." Shadow, spun the Polearm around in his hands. " It can split into a pair of trident-like sai blades, the size of escrima fighting sticks." Shadow spun the lance around a couple of times, then twisted, the mid-section of the weapon, and it paired off into, exactly what Mags said they would, which he then proceeded to spin around as well.

Dawn was given a pair of katanas with Sun symbol, for the Light element in the hilt of the swords. " Dawn, the Solarblades." Dawn took the swords, and swung them through the air, as the blades glowed white.

" Fernando, activate, your scarab to add this Technoblaster Cannon to, your defense mechanism." suddenly, mechanical tentacles streamed out of the back of Fernando' shirt, attached themselves to the the blaster cannon which was gold, and orange, with Gear shaped symbol for the Tech element, as it seemed to disappear into the tentacles as they retracted back into Fernando' shirt. " Gracias, Mags." He said, after word. " Your welcome, Fernando." Mags said, reaching into her bag for another weapon.

" Dustin, for you the Terrasaber." Mags said, giving Dustin a sword with symbol for the Earth element, where the blade meets the hilt.

" For Amara, your father, gave me the design for these, the Twin Windshots." Mags said, presenting Amara, with a pair of blasters that had the design of Sky-Baron Wings in mind, with the swirl shaped symbol for the Air element. Amara spun them on her fingers, like a master gunslinging cowgirl, and blasted two perfect holes into the leaves of a tree.

" For Isaiah, the Pyroclaws." She said, handing him a what looked like a pair of flame colored, hand-held, high-tech claw weapons, with the flame shaped symbol for the Fire element, with the claws three hooked claws on each one, folded inward. " To pop the claws out, hit the buttons, on top of each claw." Mags instructed. Isaiah did exactly that, and the claws, popped out as promised.

" Tori, for you the Hydro Bow." Mags said, giving her what looked like a blue, and silver cross between, a Bow, and a pump action water gun with the pump, where the Bow String would be, and the nozzle had, the droplet shaped symbol, for the Water element. " The arrows, you fire from it are as numorus as you wish, and will, become any one of the three forms of water you wish." Tori took it, pulled back pump, aimed, and a blue energy arrow, shot a hole right between the two Amara made with her new Windshot Blasters. Then another at a rock which froze in Ice. The third one dispersed into a small mist cloud.

" For, Mike the Jungle Mace." Mags said, giving it to him. The handle was like the ones on Olympic Hammers, and had what looked like, a tree with the chain, growing out of it, while the big metal, ball, had the three leaved shaped symbol for the Life element.

" For Ashe, the Necro Slicer." Mags said, giving her a three bladed fuuma shuriken. On the front with the skull shaped symbol for the Undead element. " Once you toss this baby it'll fly right, back to your hand, like a boomerang."

" Finally, um Celto what are you...?" Mags asked she noticed Celto was still, in his training shorts. "

" Huh, oh yeah," He said, smacking his forehead. " _Emit ot yrt tuo eht wen kool_!" He shouted as he guided, a purple mist from that seemed to rise up from beneath his feet, and surround himself. As soon as it cleared, he was wearing a T shirt, with my face on the front, under a purple short sleeved, hoodie jacket which he kept unzipped, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pair of purple, and white sneakers. " Sorry, Mags." He apologized.

" It's alright, Celto." She said, giving him his weapon. " Celto, this is your Mystic Dragon Wand." She said, giving him a rod, that was purple, and with gold dragon tail end, but the top had the design of gold, and silver dragon wings, at the top was a purple crystal, shaped like the eight point star symbol for the Magic element. " Not only can you use to focus your spells, but it can convert, into any weapon you wish." Celto swung the wand around a few times to get a feel for it. " Now, kids your weapons, will vanish when not in use but will appear when you summon their power." Mags informed.

" Amara, Tori!" Jet-Vac called, " Could I have a word with you girls?" The two of them were there, and back while the rest of the kids, were busy playing. Until they got back, " Hey, girls what did J.V. want to talk to you girls about?" I asked, " Well first he asked us how our mother was doing." Tori explained, " When we told him she was doing fine, we asked him why he wanted to know." " It was then he revealed to us a really big shocker." Amara picked up. " He explained my affinity with the Air element, the truth is Jet-Vac is our dad." the minute Amara told us we were shocked beyond comprehension, J.V. had been teaching me, and some of the Junior Skylanders for along time, long before we even made it into The Book of Skylanders, and never once did we even imagine that he had two daughters, let alone a wife.

Finally it was time for the kids to head home. After that Celto, and I went home, and worked on a Pizza for us, and the rest of the residents. That's when I felt a kiss on my cheek, and turned to see Cynder. " I'm so happy to see you taking care of your brother." She said, nuzzling into my neck. She has really come out of her shell since I broke her free of Malefor's control. " Thanks, Cynder." I responded, as I kissed her. " It really makes me feel like a different dragon." I answered honestly. That night I decided to sleep with my brother, and wrapped him up in my wings, and front claws.

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile elsewhere.

A man with Black hair, Blue eyes, and wearing a white button down, black pants, and black dress shoes, and a neck tie was standing in front of a cauldron, As he wove his hands in an diverse pattern as he recited a spell. " _Draco antea purpura regis Elf dicens ego cognatus tuus tecum discipulum de regno mortale_!" He incanted, as a magical dark purple glowing magical sigil appeared infront of him, suddenly an image of a huge silhouette glow dark purple eyes, appeared with in the steam cloud that rose from the cauldron." Arsenious Necromer." It said, in a deep, throaty, demonic voice. " What news do you bring me, My great, and trusted disciple." The Man greated the image with respect. " My Lord, I have finally learned the whereabouts of your daughter." What pray would you like my next course of action be?" " First, I command that you join ranks with the Doom Raiders." The Silhouette, commanded. " I need you to join them as their Magic element. " What, manner of action will benefit your desire for your Daughter, My Lord?" " Patience, Arsenious." The Figure said, " All will become clear, in time My Disciple." The Figure stated. As the vapor communication finished. " I hear, and obey, My Lord." Arsenious, said, as he wove another spell. " The Dark Master, places to much faith in you, Necromer!" a rather large ape, stated, spitefully only to be lifted off his feet, by his throat. " As he should, Gaul. After all I wasn't the onenwho lost him, his puppet." The Man said, as he surrounded himself in a black mist. " But me I will personally bring him both, his daughter, and his puppet." He said before he vanished. Gual fell to the floor, and messaged his neck. " Soon, you will fail my rival." Gaul gloated as he laughed fiendishly, at the very thought of his better, being demoted to his inferior.

TO BE CONTINUED

 **Welp, that may not have been the most exciting chapter but hopefully the next one might be. Skylanders fanfic, also as I said before I have Deviantart account I can now create images of Celto, with his brother Spyro** **, and for those of you who don't know Netflix has a Skylanders available as a Television series, called Skylanders Academy, So if you liked please review, and tell me what you think, Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I will see you Skylanderfanders in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**" Gooooood Mythical Morning." Goooood Fanfic Followers, now I may not have played, Skylanders before but I have read the comics so here's hoping you people enjoy. Love yo' faces.**

 **Chapter 4: New Occupants, and a new class of Skylanders**

Spyro's POV

The Next Morning I woke up, to the sight of my empty, arms, wings, and tail. I started looking for him when... _" I'm down in the kitchen, Spyro!"_ His voiced said, in my head. _" Celto, how...?"_ _" I'm using that telepathic link you created, the night before to communicate with you."_ I got out of bed, and glided down to the kitchen. Where Celto, was levitating Waffle batter into the iron. After he placed the bowl down on the counter, I just wrapped him up in a good morning hug, that he returned.

" Good Morning, baby bro." I said.

" Good Morning, Spyro." He replied.

" Next time, you need to 'port out of my hold, when I'm asleep, don't." I said, " I was so worried, when I didn't see you anywhere in our room."

" I'm sorry, Bro." He said, " But, do you honestly, need to baby me, every minute of everyday?" He asked, " I'm only eleven, and I can cast spells."

" That's true, but, none of that excuses you from, being my little brother." I told him, " Ever since, Mom died you have become the only family I have left. And that, gives me all the reason to want protect you." After, breakfast, we were out playing, as soon as Celto had changed out of his pyjamas, and in to a pair of blue cargo shorts, and a purple magic symbol tank top. I had, just tackled him, and started tickling, him, making him laugh so hard, it just brought a smile to my face. Suddenly, Master Eon's, Astral Projection appeared at the same time as Celto's friends did. " Skylanders!" The Doom Raiders, are causing terror in Dras Skulblaka." Master Eon, informed the kids just gasped they had just come from there. " You must act quickly." He said, as his Astral projection, vanished. " Kids, don't worry." I assured them, we will do everything we can to protect your parents." I said, as I flew off.

Celto's POV

" Now, what?" Amara asked,

" How about practicing your combat skills." said Master Eon. As illusionary Chompies popped out of the ground. " Let's start by learning, to tap into each of your individual abilities." He explained, " Celto has clearly figured out how to tap into his. So the rest of you must learn to tap into your own individual elements." He explained, " Dustin, you can, tap, into the power of the very, ground beneath your feet, you must be firm the key is to be firm, feel the ground beneath you, it's an extension of who you are. Let it's strength, become your own." Master Eon, explained. Dustin focused on a near by rock, which popped out of the ground, floated with guidance from his hands. He sent it flying into a group of Holo-Chompies, which went flying, and vanished.

" Amara." Master Eon said, turning to Her. " You have your father's natural affinity for the Air Element, let your spirit, become one with the Air's freedom." Amara concentrated, and a small tornado, appeared, and blew some more, of them away.

" Isaiah." Master Eon stated, " Your power over the Fire Element, is linked to your willpower, You must will control over your flames." Isaiah, focused, and his fist ignited, then he threw the flame, at another group of Holo-Chompies, demolishing them.

" Fernando." Master Eon said, " Your connection to the Tech Element, is established, by linking yourself to what ever form of technology is with in your vicinity, start with the device, attached to your spine, bond with it, and tap into it's power." The instant he did, Orange, and Gold armor, started to work it's way from his spinal device, all over his body, his left hand immediately, morphed into a blade, while his right became a blaster. He diced, and blasted some more, Holo-Chompies.

" Tori." Master Eon continued, " You, are connected to the Water Element. You can utilize water, in all it's forms, whether liquid, solid, or vapor, and revert it into any one of the three. You must allow, your spirit to flow with the water." Tori, brought her hands, up, and water from a nearby rain barrel, rose up, and followed, Tori's arm movement as she wiped out, a group of the Holo-Chompies, then trapped another group of them in a fog, and froze them in Ice.

" Mike." Master Eon went on. " You are one with Life Element. This allows you to change into any animal you wish, and back, but also Control, Plant life. Now to change, think of the animal you wish to become, and feel yourself become that animal." Mike, stood silent, then fell onto all fours, and within, a minute he had, fully morphed, into a tiger, and slashed, and diced up, a sum of the Holo-Chompies. " Now to utilize your power over plant life." Master Eon continued, as soon as Mike had changed back. " Feel, your life-force become one with that of the plants around you." Mike focused, on a tree nearby, and it's branches stretched out, and struck more of the Holo-Chompies away, and the grass bound, more of them up.

" Ashe." Master Eon went on. " Your connection, to the Undead Element, grants you an impressive array of psychic abilities. Now your telepathic, empathic, and astral projectile abilities you have already unlocked, but your Telekinetic Powers, as well as your Teleportation abilities, are just as easy to access, we'll start with Teleportation, now envision where you want to go, and feel yourself there." Within an instant, a black energy sprang from her hands, surrounded her, and vanished taking her with it, and reappeared, on the opposite side of the grounds. " Now to utilize your Telekinesis, find your inner center focus your energy on the desired object." He instructed, " Put a little of your soul into the object." Master Eon, went on. " Become apart of it, and let it become apart of you." Ashe concintrated on a nearby bench, and immediately it wrenched itself out the ground, and struck some more Holo-Chompies.

" Now, Shadow." Master Eon stated. " Your connection to the Dark Element, allows you to, generate, and control any existing shadows around you. Let your spirit become one with your shadow." Instantly, Shadow' shadow, rose up from the ground, and struck some more Holo-Chompies.

" Dawn." Master Eon continued. " Where as your brother is bound to the Dark Element, you are bound to the Light Element, this allows you to generate, and control Light, even bend it around yourself, to achieve invisibility, just will the light to do what you want of it." Dawn closed her eyes, and focused, then in an instant she was gone, but some of the Holo-Chompies were being, smacked around by some invisible force, then she reappeared, and blasted the last of them, with a beam of light.

Pretty soon we all had got a handle on our Powers, and practised, soon lunch rolled around, and I took them back to my new house. That's when the Skylanders got back. They had looks of pure, urgency on their faces. " Children." Jet-Vac began, " Your parents wanted us to tell you something, They want you to live here at the academy."

" WHAT?!" We shouted in surprise.

" It's not that they don't want to keep you." Eruptor further explained. " They love you, and that's why they had to make their decision, which was difficult for them."

" They suspect that, the Doom Raiders' attacks, and the death of Spyro, and Celto's mother, was no coincidence." Stealth Elf went on.

" Now we already discussed, your living arrangement with, Master Eon." Blackout informed.

" He thinks, you should all live here with us." Spotlight said.

" Now, we're thinking it might be wise to set you up with roommates." Cynder suggested.

" Spyro's already, rooming with his brother, so he's already figured out." Trigger Happy said.

" Obviously, the roomies will have to be the same gender." Gill Grunt went on. " Like Guy, with guy, and Girl, with girl.

" Though the question is who, should be with who?" Terrafin continued.

" Well, what if I stay with you, Spotlight?" Dawn said.

" I'd be honored if you did, Dawn." Spotlight said, showing her the way.

" Then, if don't mind, Blackout could I room with you?" Shadow asked.

" Of course, follow me, Shadow." Blackout gestured with his wing.

Soon it was arranged, Ashe was with Cynder, Mike, with Gill Grunt, Tori, and Amara, with Stealth Elf, Fernando, with Eruptor, and Dustin was with Terrafin. Jet-Vac however, kept his room in the attic, and Pop Fizz, his in the basement. After a while we all sat down to dinner, Eruptor, and I had put together, an awesome backyard Bar B Que. Soon we were all eating.

" Hey, guys." I said, " We still haven't figured out a name for our team." I pointed out." I mean, there's the Core Skylander Team, The Giants, The Swap Force, The Trap Team, The Mini's." I listed, then it hit me. " How about the Elementalist's."

Everyone agreed, and so my friends, and I became the Elementalists, in what was to be the first step in our journey to becoming Skylanders.

BE CONTINUED

 **Welp, that may not have been the most exciting chapter but hopefully the next one might be. Skylanders fanfic,** **So if you liked please review, and tell me what you think, Stay Positive, Dream Big, and I will see you Skylanderfanders in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**" Walcome back ladies, and gentle, for another awesome, episode of Skylanders: Spell of The Dragon. So this next chapter may have abit of a familiar feel to it, if you can name where I got The Inspiration from Great Job, so anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Having some Mandatory Fun.**

 **Celto's POV**

The next Morning I woke up, as usual with, Spyro wound, protectively around me, with his wings, and front claws, holding me close to him, in again, a protective manner. By now, I was feeling babied, by my big brother, and man it felt annoying.

Once I woke up, I tried to wriggle free, but he just held me close, until he woke up.

" ' Morning, Celto." Spyro said, unwinding himself from me, and stretching like a cat. " Celto, are you alright?" He asked, when he saw me staring at the calender.

" It's the middle of Summer." I said, as I felt a tear getting ready. " And, Mom, and I would do something fun together, but-." That's when I started to break down, and Spyro was there hugging me close.

" It's, alright, Baby Bro." He whispered to me. " I'm here for you, tell ya' what, why don't you continue that tradition with me?"

" Really, Spyro?"

" Sure, hey theirs a carnival, happening tonight, maybe later today, we could go." He promised, " just the two of us."

" Alright, _Egnahc ym samajap, otni ym, yad sehtolc_!" I recited. " I call dibs, on making breakfast."

" Oh no you don't."

" Too late, I called it."

Meanwhile...

Master Eon's POV

I was looking through the children's profiles, histories, and backgrounds. That's when I ran across something that caught my eye. It was something on Ashe, her Mother was the Phantina Crowe, the greatest Kunoichi of all time. But then I looked up her father, and I was surprised, Her father was non other then The Dark Master.

Arsenious' POV

I appeared in front of the Door to The Doom Raiders Lair, and magically opened the twin doors. The first one to greet me was The Undead Doom Raider, Wolfgang.

" Oi, wha' da' ya' think ya' doin', here, in our Lair?" He asked, " We don't let, jus' any bloke in." He said, as he tried to subdue me with a melody, from his bone-harp.

" _Nuetrilize effectus, Joseph de hypnotic musica._ " I incanted, as the soundwaves, just drifted past me harmlessly.

" What the-?" Wolfgang, said in astonishment.

" Now, Wolfgang, My name is, Arsenious Necromer, Deciple of, The Dark Master." I introduced, myself. " I am here to join the Doom Raiders as your Magic, Element, Please let Golden Queen know?" I said.

" Very well, Mate, You have, my confidence that you will gain membership." Wolfgang said. " But only fair to warn you, Mate, You will be tested, and the tests will be far from easy."

" Your words of both confidence, and warning have been received, Wolfgang." I said, as he left to fetch the Golden Queen. I quickly pulled a chalice from my bag, and filled it with my scrying potion. " _Draco antea purpura regis Elf dicens ego cognatus tuus tecum discipulum de regno mortale_!"

" Arsenious, My Deciple, what have you to say, I trust it's good?" He asked,

" Yes, Master, as you requested I am at the Doom Raiders stronghold, I have earned Wolfgang's respect." I confirmed. " But now I must prove myself to The Golden Queen, as to whether or not, I worthy of being a Doom Raider."

" I have no doubt you will, fulfill their expectations, you are my greatest Sorcerer, Arsenious." My Master said, as he vanished. Finally, Wolfgang, came back with Golden Queen.

" So you're The Magician, Wolfgang told, me about." She said unimpressed, " You will have to prove yourself, Mr. Necromer."

" Believe me, your highness, you won't be disappointed." I said, with a grin.

Celto's POV

That night we arrived, but we were surprised, to see the other Members, of Team Spyro.

" Um what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

" Oh, well Dad wanted to spend some fun time with his only daughters." Amara explained. " Besides we can get more familiar with the Skylanders, and visa versa."

" How much more familiar, do we need to get with each other?" Fernando asked.

" Fernando's right." Isaiah added, " We've already seen, Mike lick himself."

" As a Dog?" Stealth Elf asked.

" I wish." Tori answered.

" You know that also suggests, He could've been some other animal when he did it." Dustin added.

" He's right." Ashe put in. " Mike does hail from the Ranger Wolf Clan."

After a few hours of having some fun at the carniva. I won a toy sword, that lit up, and gave it to a little girl, as well as a Cynder plush for Ashe. We were having dinner, I was just finishing my smoothie, with my brother, when Ashe, and Cynder approached us, with some cotton candy.

" Here, have some." She said, after sharing it, I, had to ask.

" How are things going for you two?"

" Pretty, Good thanks for asking." Ashe answered, " In fact, Cynder has decided to adopt me as her sister."

" The thing is." Cynder began. " I always wanted a sister, and in Ashe, I found someone I can relate too."

Spyro, grabbed Cynder, and kissed her, smack on the lips. " I'm glad you found someone, and I can tell you from personal experience that having a younger sibling is the best thing that can happen in life." He said, as he, and his girlfriend resumed kissing. " _Celto, neither Cynder, nor I want you two doing this until your, at least five years older then you are now."_

That's when we watched some dance off game going. In the center of the dining area.

" Hey, Spyro." I called, " Free popcorn, if you can slay me." I challenged.

"You're on, baby bro." He accepted, as Crazee Boi, played, and we started.

 **Ashe's POV**

" Wow, those two really know how to cut, a rug." Cynder commented. " I mean look at them go." I just smiled. But...

" Aaaasssshhhe." said an eerie voice behind me.

I turned to behold a woman, with eyes pitch black.

" Their waiting for you." She added, I managed to shake, Cynder by telling her I had to use the bathroom, but the woman was gone.

" On the hill, beyond the tent." said a four year old, child with the same eyes, as he pointed out the direction, from his unwitting father's shoulders.

Ot Eb Deunitnoc.

 **So have you figured out the scene yet, if you have congratulations, if not that's fine I didn't expect everyone to get it. So as always don't forget to send a reveiw, in which leave your answer in the reveiw. And I will see you dudes here with a brand, spanken, new Chapter. PEACE✌!**


	6. Chapter 6

**" Walcome back ladies, and gentle, for another awesome, episode of Skylanders: Spell of The Dragon. So this next chapter may have abit of a familiar feel to it, if you can name where I got The Inspiration from Great Job, so anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6: Team up battle.**

 **Ashe's POV**

As soon as, I got the meeting point I was surrounded by Shadow Demons. " Sister." One rasped. " He wants you." It continued.

"We've missed you sister." Another said, in a grovely voice.

" No, It can't be him." I said in disbelief.

" _It is me daughter, and I am here."_ Said an all to familiar voice as an ominous dragon shadow rose from the ground.

" No, It's a Trick." I said, trying to a sure myself of it.

" _This is no trick little girl."_ He stated. " _I am very much alive, which is more then I can say for your mother."_

" I had you." I said.

 _" Never, leave unfinished what you started, Ashkor."_ He said, " _And soon we will be together."_

" No, Your still trapped, " I said, knowingly. " If you were here, I'd smell your stink. All you can send are these losers." I said gesturing to the demons.

" _It's our destiny to be together, Ashkor."_ He said losing his patience. " _You can make that happen."_

I will fight you every step." I said. " YOU'RE AN ABOMINATION!"

" _WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"_ He shouted, as he tried to zap me, but I dodged easily. " _Look at yourself, weak, benign with channel I will NOT HAVE IT!"_ He shouted.

" Undead Ninja, Skylander Power!" I called as my civilian outfit changed into, a pair of gray spandex pants, thistle colored, ankle high, tabi boots, a grayish blue, gee top with a black sash for a belt, and the shuriken shaped pin, that symbolizes the Ninja Battle Class, A deep purple, independent hood. With a similar shuriken shaped pin, pinning it over my shoulders, and a pair of Grayish-blue fingerless gloves, with the Skull-Symbol, for The Undead Element, on the back of my hands. As welll as My Forehead Protector, which bares, The Undead Element symbol over the Ninja Class symbol.

I Dispelled an expanding force-field of Spectral Lightning, Obliterating his projection, As the demons fired blasts of dark matter at me.

" Your temporal agents." I said as I deflected their blasts with shields of Spectral Lightning. As I summoned the necro-slicers, Mags designed for me. " You can't last." I pointed out as I swung my Shurikens to chop them up.

" We'll last long enough." One of them rasped as I deflected his blast, and diced off his head as it grew back. They continued to fire demonic energy at me that I deflected with my spectral-electric shields.

 **Celto's POV**

As soon as Spyro, and I were done, Spyro was exhausted. Then we saw Ashe, hit the ground as demons surrounded her.

" ASHE!" Cynder shouted in concern as she blasted them with Spectral Lightning.

" Magic Sorcerer, Skylander Power!" I called as my civilian clothes, turned into a Purple Tunic, with a brown leather belt, over a blue violet long sleeve, purple gloves, a pair of blue violet trousers, purple boots, a purple cloak, and a matching hat with the magic element symbol, enclosed over the sorcerer class symbol, and my Mystic Dragon Wand appeared in my hand.

" Earth Knight, Skylander Power!" Dustin called as, stone gray chainmeil, and bronze armor, with the earth element symbol, enclosed over the knight symbol, and his Terrasaber appeared.

" Air Quickshot, Skylander Power!" Amara called, as a cyan sleeveless, with the air symbol, enclosing the quickshot class symbol, azure wristbands, and white, pants, and boots, as her Windblasters appeared.

" Fire Brawler, Skylander Power!" Isaiah called, as a red sleeveless, martial arts gee, with orange accents, flashed on him in flames, on the back was the fire element symbol, enclosed around the brawler class symbol, along with his Pyro-Claws, in a burst of flame.

" Tech Bazooker, Skylander Power!" Fernando called, as an orange, and royal blue full-body suit, graphed onto himself with the tech element symbol enclosed, around the bazooker symbol, and His Technoblaster Cannon appeared.

" Water Bowslinger, Skylander Power!" Tory called as a midriff-baring costume that highlighted her build. It was colored in various shades of blue, it was a sleeveless top with the water element symbol enclosed around a the bowslinger class symbol, on the front, fingerless gloves, pants with cyan knee pads, and cyan combat boots. She had a cyan utility belt and pouch strapped on her left leg, and her Hydro-Bow, appeared out of no where.

" Life Smasher, Skylander Power!" Mike called as, he took on a lycnthrope-like form, during which he has dark green fur and a wolf tail in proportion to his size. He also had on a teal and celadon single piece uniform, and his Jungle-Mace appeared.

" Light Swashbuckler, Skylander Power." Dawn called, as a white tunic with the light element symbol, enclosed around the swashbuckler symbol, over yellow trousers, and gold boots appeared on her, along with her Solarblades.

" Dark Sentinel, Skylander Power!" Shadow called, as a dark purple tunic, under a teal vest, with the dark element symbol, and the sentinel class symbol resting in it's curve, indigo pants, and teal boots, appeared on him along with his Night Lance."

The Skylanders prepared too. Cynder picked up Ashe.

" They're demonic emissaries." She explained. " My father sent them."

" Your father?" Cynder questioned. As the rest of us fought back.

Spyro, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, Eruptor, Jet-Vac, Terrafin, and Blackout, ganged up on one, Dustin, Isaiah, Fernando, Mike, Shadow, and I ganged up on another. While Cynder, Stealth Elf, Spotlight, Ashe, Amara, Tori, and Dawn ganged up on the last one.

" Ashe, Please tell me, they're, Undead?" Eruptor asked. As he lavablasted one in the face.

" Yes, but you can't stop them like that." Ashe answered.

" She's right." Cynder added, " They're like batteries."

" Then let's run them down." Dawn added as she fired a lightblast at one of them. We fought back the demons.

Then after Spyro, Jet-Vac, Eruptor, Terrafinn, Gill Grunt, Trigger Happy, and Blackout, combo crushed their demon into nothing, with a blast of dragon's fire, wind blast, lava blast, water-harpoon, coin bullet, and Shadow blast.

Dustin, infused his earth powers, with his Terra Saber, and slugged the Demon, upside the head. Isaiah then ignited his Pyro Claws, and diced him , Fernando, Blasted him with his Technoblaster-Cannon. Shadow then infused his dark power with his Nightlance, and struck hard, and fast. Mike quickly morphed into full Werewolf form, and infused his Jungle-Mace with the plant aspect of his Life Element, as soon as the mace made contact, wood spikes sprang out impaling the demon, while the Mace delivered a nasty crack. I spun my Mystic Dragon Wand, and just as I was about to recite a spell, when something took me over.

I felt the base of my spine shoot out, at the same time, I felt needles popping up out of every column of my spine, and extentions, started popping out of my shoulder blades, destroying my shirt, as well as two sharp extentions out of my head. My pants were shredded below the knees, as were my shoes, and socks. Purple scales, began growing over my skin, while gold ones, grew over my stomach, chest, and the underside of my new tail which developed a gold, arrow tip. Then, " ESUFNI YM CINOCARD, AND CITSYM YGRENE, DNA HSIUQNAV EHT NOMED!" I shouted as I rose into the air, and a both my Dragon, and Mage energy surrounded me, and assumed the form of a dragon. It unleashed a blast of Eldritch energy, and the Demon was elliminated.

As soon as that was done I morphed back automatically, and started to fall, but Spyro, swooped in did a spin, and caught me in his front talons. As I passed out.

Ot Eb Deunitnoc.

 **So have you figured out the scene yet, if you have congratulations, if not that's fine I didn't expect everyone to get it. So as always don't forget to send a reveiw, in which leave your answer in the reveiw. And I will see you dudes here with a brand, spanken, new Chapter. PEACE✌!**


	7. Chapter 7

**" Walcome back ladies, and gentle, for another awesome, episode of Skylanders: Spell of The Dragon. So this next chapter may have abit of a familiar feel to it, if you can name where I got The Inspiration from Great Job, so anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7: Not just Mom' Son but Dad's too.**

 **Spyro's POV**

As soon as I got Celto back to our room. He started to wake up. His shirt had torn off during the transformation, as did his shoes, and socks, while the legs of his jeans had torn off where the legs connected to the pelvic area. But what was left of his jeans preserved his modesty.

I slipped him into a purple tank top, and a pair of black track shorts, as soon as I had finished putting him in something decent, he woke up. " Celto, Are you alright?" I asked with concern. He just nodded. " Do you remember anything that happened?" I asked. As he shook his head no.

" What did happen, all I remember was fighting those demons I was about to cast a spell." He explained. " Then I felt something overtake me, and I blacked out." He finished.

" Well what you don't know is, you transformed into a purple dragon." I explained. " I guess, you didn't get just Mom's power."

" Some of Dad's too." He finished." Spyro, what did I do as a dragon?" He asked, " Did I recite a spell or, something?"

" Yeah, you said, Esufni ym Cinocard, dna Citsym ygrene, dna hsiuqnav eht Nomed!" I said. After he gave him a look. " Hey, Photographic Memory remember?"

" Duh, I have one too." He pointed out.

" Hey, don't give me that sass, Little Bro." I said sternly. " I'm still older then you, and Mom left me in charge of you." I reminded him. That's when his eyes went wide, and then his face turned sad. " Oh, Celto I'm sorry, I brought up Mom." I said, embracing him. " That was so stupid of me, but I'm only stern because I love you. Your the only family I have left, and that makes me want to take care of you more then ever." I explained as he embraced me too.

" Spyro, would you mind, getting my back?" He asked. " It's itching like crazy."

" Sure thing, bro." I responded, as I pushed, his tank top up, that's when I noticed, that along his back was mostly covered in purple dragon scales. " What the-?"

" Spyro is something wrong?" He asked.

" Could yo conjure a mirror, in front, and back of you?" I asked.

" Sure." He responded. " _Erujnoc a rorrim dniheb, dna tnorf ni fo em_!" He said after I helped him out of his shirt. " Are those, dragon scales?"

" Yeah, they ar-." I was about to say, but then more purple scales, sprouted onto his arms. " What the-?"

" Okay this night has officially gotten weirder." Celto said.

" Couldn't you just, _Etaerc a ruomalg revo ym selacs?_ " I asked, suddenly my scales seemed to vanish completely. Turning me almost invisible. Everything else, stayed visible.

" _Evomer eht ruomalg_." He said snapping his fingers. " Amateur."

" Hey, what did I say about that?" I snapped. " Check yourself Young Wizard."

" Fair enough." He said. " Welp looks like we're both discovering new powers, since you've been a dragon the longest will you teach me how to use my new powers?" He asked.

" Absolutely." I answered. " Then will you in turn teach me how to cast spells?" I asked as he embraced me, which I returned.

" You got yourself a deal." He responded, but then yawned.

" We'll start first thing tomorrow, after breakfast." I said, as he leaned against me, and I wrapped my wings around him, as he went to sleep, as did I.

Ot Eb Deunitnoc.

 **So have you figured out the scene yet, if you have congratulations, if not that's fine I didn't expect everyone to get it. So as always don't forget to send a reveiw, in which leave your answer in the reveiw. And I will see you dudes here with a brand, spanken, new Chapter. PEACE✌!**


	8. Chapter 8

**" Walcome back ladies, and gentle, for another awesome, episode of Skylanders: Spell of The Dragon. So this next chapter may have abit of a familiar feel to it, if you can name where I got The Inspiration from Great Job, so anyway enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8: How to train your brother to be a Dragon**

 **Spyro's POV**

The next morning, after breakfast, Celto, and I stepped out to the training field. " Ready for your first dragon lesson, Bro?" I asked.

" I'm actually I-I." He began but couldn't get what was on his mind.

" Celto, if your nervous, remember I'm here for you." I assured him as I gave him a hug. " Now come on lets see the dragon Dad made you." I watched as he got into a meditative state, and purple magic engulfed him. Once it cleared standing on four talons was another, but younger purple dragon.

Celto had purple, and gold scales with orange accents. He still had mahogany eyes (with a nictitating membrane that protected his eyes when he was underwater), a short, rounded snout with and eight golden horns-six around the back of his head, and one over each eye. The spade-like tip on the end of his tail could produce four golden blades which could be used as an extra weapon when his fire, spells and claws failed him. Celto's large wings seemed flexible and hand-like. He had four limbs and four digits on each foot, with an opposable thumb on each front foot so that his front feet could function as hands. He had razor-sharp teeth that he could use to eat meat, as well as retractable fangs like a snake.

" Well, how do I look?" He asked.

" You look amazing little bro." I said. " Now let's start with flying." I said spreading my wings. Celto was having trouble opening his wings, most likely do to the fact that he wasn't used to having them. " Having trouble baby bro?"

" Yeah, I'm not used to having wings, I'm used to flying with a spell." He told me I grabbed his shoulders, and messaged him into a relaxed state.

" It's alright, baby bro." I assured him. " You have a new body, with features your not used too, but that's why I'm here, to help you learn about being a dragon." I said, this seemed to comfort him. " Now your wings work in unison with each other, your tail helps you steer which way you want to go." I said as I opened my wings. " Now to get airborne, flap your wings." I advised, as we both flapped our individual wings he did hover, and almost fell but I caught him before he hit the ground. " It's okay bro, I got you." I assured him. " Remember you can do this your part dragon, you can fly." I assured him soon he was flying like a master. As soon as we landed, He morphed into his human form.

" I did it, Spyro I did it." He said excitedly, embracing me. " That was the best training ever, thanks big brother."

" Anytime Baby bro, I'm so proud of you." I said returning the hug. " Now how about teaching me spells."

" Right, The first thing I learned was a Fire Spell." He said, aiming at a campfire pit." Observe." He said. " _Erif_!" He incanted. " Okay first thing I learned is that it's not easy to make the impossible happen, plus there's also a matter of knowing spell cold, and having time to prep it which is why practice is so important, not mention it's to know your own limit because the energy has used to power the spell has to come from somewhere, usually from within or else have an artifact that houses a great amount of energy." He explained. " Also concentrate, or else the spell could go crazy."

I focused ,then. " _Erif_!" A flame shot from my claws, and landed with the flames Celto created.

" Awesome bro!" He said embracing me. " You did a great job."

" Well, like you I had an amazing teacher too." I said returning the hug. " Tomorrow we work on your firebreathing."

Ot Eb Deunitnoc.

 **So have you figured out the scene yet, if you have congratulations, if not that's fine I didn't expect everyone to get it. So as always don't forget to send a reveiw, in which leave your answer in the reveiw. And I will see you dudes here with a brand, spanken, new Chapter. PEACE✌!**


End file.
